Color Weel
by girlychock
Summary: So It's pretty much what Chad and Sonny wear when they do there little 'Fight-Flirt' or whatever you want to call it. STORY IS BETTER THEN SUMMARY. It's just kind of hard to explain the story.
1. Preview

_When She wore Red, he wore Green_

_When he wore Blue, she wore Orange_

_When she wore Purple, he wore Yellow_

_And..._

_When she wore Green, he wore Red_

_When he wore Orange, she wore Blue_

_When she wore Yellow, he wore Purple_

_Because everybody knows,_

_Opposites attract_

_**A.N. So this is kind of like a preview thing because this will actually be, like a real story and not a poem so yeah.**_


	2. When she wore red, He wore green

_When She wore Red, He wore Green_

"So," Tawni said, getting on her tippy toes, a smile spread across her face. "What'd you get me?" Sonny looked up from her cell phone.

"Tawni for the last time, you have to wait Intel Mr. Condor said we can get our presents from the Christmas tree." Yes, It was time for The Condor Studio's Annual Christmas Party. It was almost like valentine's day for first graders. When someone bought someone a present, he or she had to get everyone else (Which meant everyone in the studio) a present to.

The Christmas tree was placed high in the Cafeteria, stacked high with presents with green, red, Santa clause, really almost every rapping paper you could think of.

Tawni sighed. "Fine... Cute dress." Sonny looked at Tawni, getting up from the blue lunch chair she was sitting on (which was covered in Red washable paint, but you could see little blue spots peeling off)

"Really? You like it." Sonny twirled around, making the dress go up a little. It was a red, flowing dress that had noodle straps and a big, deeper shade of red bow on the back. She was wearing a red headband with little Santa clause earrings and a simple, red bracelet.

"Ah, it's alright." Chad said from behind Sonny. Sony turned around looking annoyed while Tawni walked away to the snack table to try to flirt with some Teen Gladiators.

"Well, your suit is fine." Sonny causally said, taking a step closer, her red high heels making a click sound on the just polished tile. Chad was wearing a green suit with a white under shirt and a green tie. His shoes were also green and he had actually put green contacts in his eyes (which Sonny was thankful for so she wouldn't get lost in his eye's)

"Well, I think it's awesome." (**A.N. Totally out of Chad's character for tat last line, I know.**)

"Well fine! You think that."

"Fine I will!" Chad shot back. Half the cafeteria was staring at them, not looking shocked at all.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?" Sonny said, staring into Chad's eye, not getting lost at all.

"Oh we're so good." And with that, the two tween stars turned around, Sonny walking over to Tawni and Chad heading for the exit.

**A.N. So, how did you think of this. I know it is short but that's kind of how this story is going to go. Short, simple chapters. (unless I say so, which might never happen). Review please!**


	3. When He wore Blue, She wore Orange

_When He wore Blue, She wore Orange_

"Well, your face looks a little Orange." Chad said as he looked in the mirror in front of Sonny. She had already slipped on her Sun costume for the space presentation the two rival cast would be putting on.

"And your face looks blue." Sonny said not looking up at him, but at the make – up artist who was now placing a bright Orange color over her eyelids.

"Really?" Chad said sarcastically, still looking at the mirror. "I hadn't noticed." Sony rolled her eyes and got up from her seat as the artist stepped away, walking to a very impaction Venues (Tawni).

"Are you just trying to get me irritated because you only get about two minutes of main stage time and I'm in the center all the time?" Chad just smirked and turned around.

"That's what I want you to think." Chad simply mumbled, walking away. Leaving a confused Sonny, Chad walked to the stage they would be performing on near the back where Neptune stood, right in between Uranus (Nico) and Pluto (Zora).

**A.N. Hi!**


	4. When She wore Purple, He wore Yellow

_When She wore Purple, He wore Yellow_

"Well that took for-ev-er." Tawni said, putting down the yellow paintbrush and taking out her Coco Moco Coco and applying a new coat.

"Well sort of." Said Zora pointing to a little corner of the yellow wall. Grady ran towards the brushes and grabbed a big one. "I'll take care of it!"

"No, No use a corner brush." Tawni stomped her foot. "But there's no more left!" She whined.

"Well get one from the Mac Falls room, they took over like fifty of them." Sonny said, carefully placing her brush down and turning back to Tawni. Tawni just stomped her foot and said, "You do it."

Sonny, rolling her eyes, walked out of the room and across the long hallway filled with pictures of Mr. Condor and Dakota and finally made it to the room the cast of 'Mackenzie Falls' were working on.

"Hey Cooper. Our group woul-" But Sonny could say no more, for she had just got _drenched _with yellow paint, head to toe. Sonny (After whipping her eyes) saw a very sorry Portlyn on the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry Sonny. Chad I know you're going to hate me because I said that but I really am sorry and now you are probably going to take your yellow paint and..and." The actress could not say no more because she started crying on the floor so displeased of herself.

Sonny had only heard half of that though for she had walked back to her room grabbed there remaining bucket of yellow paint, walked then again back, climbed up on the ladder Portlyn had just been on and dumped all the paint right on Chad's head, leaving _him _drenched with some sort of plasma liquid from head to toe.

And that is how World War Three began.


	5. When She wore Green, He Wore Red

_When She wore Green, He wore Red_

"Hey Tawni I'm going to go get some fro-yo." Sonny said, picking up her purse and heading out the door to the cafeteria.

"Oh! Can you get me-"

"Bye!" Sonny yelled quickly slamming the door to their dressing room.

When Sonny finally got to the cafeteria, she noticed the Mackenzie Falls cast eating Mint Chocolate Chip Ice cream (which happened to be her favorite) and she quickly looked away and walked towards the fro-yo machine. Slowly getting a plastic cup and pulling down the trigger to get a full cup of strawberry yogurt she turned around and ran into someone, a split second later her chest and face felt cold and she opened her eyes to see Chad standing there, covered with strawberry yogurt.

"Hey...um..." and with that Sonny ran out of the room, being followed by a very angry Chad Dylan Cooper.


	6. When He wore Orange, She wore Blue

_When He wore Orange, She wore Blue_

Chad laid his beach towel onto the warm sand and sat down on it putting on his sun glasses and looking towards the sun.

"Chad what are you doing?" Sonny asked looking down at the three named dog shover. Chad looked up at the burnette, laid down on the beach and closed his eyes.

"None of your ear wax."

"Alright...well the rest of us are going to be in the ocean if you want to join us." Sonny started walking towards Tawni and immediately jumped into the deep blue ocean.

_About three hours later_

"Chad...Chad?...Chad wake up!"Chad startled and quickly got up.

"Whoa! What...who died?" Chad said, then quickly smirked at the girl in front of him. "Well look at little Blue Riding hood." Sonny just smirked back. "Better than being Orange-arella! Look at yourself!" Sonny said, still shaking from the Icy Water.

Chad examined himself and his eyes widened, his skin was literally a Sunset Orange!

"Thats what you get for not wearing sunscreen!" Sonny yelled, walking away.

"Shut up Monroe."


	7. When She wore yellow, He wore Purple

_When She wore Yellow, He wore Purple_

"Alright if you were standing up, you lose all your points for that round." Mr. Tate, The casts' of So Random! And Mackenzie Falls' math teacher said, crossing of the whole section of the round and going on to the round 'K' of SKUNK. SKUNK is a game where you, well get points and if you rolled a one, you lose all the points for that round. If you rolled two ones you lose all your points for the whole game. That role is called snake eyes.

"OK we're going to get this game a little more, entertaining." Mr. Tate looked around at the teen and tween stars that looked bored out of there mind. "If you're standing up, and if I role 'snake eyes' you have to kiss the person in front of you." Sonny bolted right up, her yellow pencil flying right into Chad's face, which made him drop his purple pencil.

"Smooth Monroe." Chad said, getting his pencil from the ground while Sonny grabbed hers.

"Well sorry there's a possible chance i'll have to kiss you." Sonny got back to her seat and stood up, getting ready for the next round. Chad did the same while saying, "You know you want to."

"Twelve waken' points!" Mr. Tate yelled, and Sonny and Chad and the rest of the casat recorded the points. Tawni sat down.

Sonny scoffed in disgust. "In your dreams, maybe it's just you that wants to kiss _me._" Chad laughed while Mr. Tate shouted eight. Nico, Portlyn and Chloe sat down.

"Like I would want to kiss a random."

"Five!" Zora sat down.

"Chad, you are the greatest actor of our generation, you could be lying/acting-"

"eleven!"

"-at any moment here." Everyone except for the two 'love birds' were sitting down and Sonny and Chad were about to sit when.

"SNAKE EYES!" YEE DOGGYS!" Sonny lost all the color in her face, Chad looked beet red. Chad shrugged his shoulders and leaned in, so Sonny did the same. It was one quick kiss but Sonny felt like the cheers and noise in her ears would never stop. She looked around the room and found out it was her cast mates and Chad's cast that were doing the cheering but everyone settled down to get ready for the lesson. Mr. Tate was right in the middle of explaining what 'X' equaled when Sonny found a note at her desk. Opening it she read the words slowly.

_So, pick you up at eight ;)_

Sonny smiled, looked into those two ocean eyes and nodded.

**A.N. So what about that for an ending to an awesome story! LOL, this was the last chapter and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite and all that junk. Goodbye, story. It was nice working with you, LOL...again.**


End file.
